1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus and a computer program for such image pick-up apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an easy-to-use image pick-up apparatus and a computer program for such image pick-up apparatus, which allow the user to take ID photographs with a relatively simple operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent, image pick-up apparatus such as a digital camera, which has ID photograph mode for taking ID photographs and allows the user to taking various sorts of ID photographs with a relatively simple operation has become widely used.